


Fire in my Veins

by KureKai_King



Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin AU, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Partners in Crime, Rivals to Lovers, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Misono Reon is a highly trained assassin for his agency; he has the skills, the heart, the brains, the allies, everything. One thing he does not have though, is the pleasure of not knowing Asahi Nayuta; another highly trained assassin from a rival agency who lately has been stealing all his hits.One by one. One after another. Without fail.There's a choice Reon has; be a step ahead of Nayuta, or simply kill him. But, what happens when the guy you hate most in the world manages to steal something much more personal than your job requests?What if they somehow managed to steal your heart, mind, body and soul?
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta, Asahi Nayuta/Misono Reon, Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru, Nanahoshi Ren/Shiroishi Banri
Series: Rarepair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014369
Kudos: 9





	Fire in my Veins

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago, or at least started it, and then got a bit of a burnout. Luckily, I didn't delete the file, I kept it aside for awhile and when I saw there was an AU prompt for Rarepair Week I was just like...why not finish it? SO I DID AND IT TURNED OUT WAY LONGER THAN I THOUGHT, I AM SORRY

Reon sighed heavily as he slung his sniper over his shoulder and trudged through the dark, rainy night. His clothes were soaking through easier than expected and he felt the chill crawling over his skin, knowing goosebumps would be rising along his arms. He was clad in his usual black clothing, keeping to the shadows best he could even though there wouldn't be too many people around to spot him. They'd all be at the party trying to work out how someone had just been killed - someone who was supposed to be his target but once again, his rival had beaten him to it. And what was always more annoying was that he'd always seemingly wait for Reon to arrive and set his sights on his target before taking it right in front of him.

Asahi Nayuta was the bane of Reon's existence.

The rain lashed down from the blackened sky with faint rumbles of thunder in the distance. It was not a nice night, whether you blamed the weather or otherwise. His weapon hit his shoulder as he walked, sluggish and the hair that covered his eye was slicked against his face. The injury beneath has long since been given to him in a brutal fight that left several of his team wounded but his sight had never returned to it. It never bothered him anymore, but he got painful flashbacks whenever he saw the injury and swollen area in his reflection.

Reon turned down a dark alley and silently walked through dirty puddles and kicked aimlessly at a littered empty beer can. He didn't hesitate when he came to an old building about three stories high - a small block of flats where he lived with his remaining teammates from his agency. He was ready for some sort of tongue-lashing from having failed his job of the night, becoming all too used to it by now. How long had Nayuta been taking his hits now? Far too long for him to remember; weeks? Months even?

Swiping a key card from his pocket on the electric panel on the door handle, Reon let himself inside and quickly headed up to the first floor, entering the main lounge to be greeted with a sight that was also becoming much too familiar for his liking (and no, he wasn't jealous, he just wasn't a fan of seeing two of his teammates sucking face every time he got home).

"Do you two even go on any fucking jobs anymore? Also you have a room, two even, fucking use them before I have to make myself permanently blind in my other eye, too," he half-hissed as Yuuto (for once) let go of Wataru to turn to look at him from over the back of the sofa.

The brunet grinned, "We go on plenty of 'fucking jobs', thank you, and that precisely what one of our two rooms is for~ Ain't that right, Wataru?" 

Wataru nodded from where he sat on Yuuto's lap with a blush adorning his cheeks as he realised exactly what his partner was saying and Reon grimaced, turning to the small, simple kitchen and taking out a drink from the minibar, "That's not what I meant and information I definitely didn't need to know but guessing what mood you're always in since you two met then I can say I deliberately walked into that one".

He chugged back his drink swiftly and Yuuto sighed, Wataru opting to lay down on him and have Yuuto automatically fall into rubbing his back, "Did Nayuta take your hit again?" Reon glared at him from the corner of his eye, "Man, what's that guy's problem?"

The sniper assassin pulled his lips away from his can and growled, "How the fuck should I know? That bastard needs to get his own fucking jobs and stop interfering with mine so I can do my fucking job that this agency brought me in for!"

"Woah, dude, chill...," Yuuto shared a look with Wataru who shrugged and then turned to Reon himself.

"You just have to be one step ahead of him, which is easier said than done but still possible if done right".

"Oh yeah, and how do I go about that?"

"Beats me, I just thought a suggestion might make you try harder is all".

"Why don't you just kill him? Not like anyone would know, right?" Yuuto chipped in.

"I can't do that. People would suspect".

"People die on jobs all the time, why's he any different?" Wataru followed up.

"...I'm just a dead man walking".

"You're literally an assassin. Killing people is your job description, especially if they're gonna be trouble. Nayuta fits that description, doesn't he? So, what's the problem?" 

"He's an assassin too, Yuuto, you're not helping! Ugh, I give up, just go back to tongue-face-fucking your boyfriend or something since that's the only way you ever seem to shut up".

"Uh, offended much but if you insist~ Oh, and Rio had an emergency to tend to; something about a distress call from Banri and Ren or whatever..."

Wataru shook his head, "What he means is that our glorious self-proclaimed genius that took over all of Yuu's leadership duties without actually taking the position of leader is out on a run because our teammates are in trouble and Yuu and I were just finishing up a job when he sent the message to us so that's why we're here and they're not. You get all that?"

Reon nodded and saw Wataru perk up a little (until he noticed it was just because Yuuto had grown bored without his boyfriend's attention being on him and had decided to start teasing his body). Not another word was spoken between the three as Wataru switched his gaze back to Yuuto and Reon turned to head up to his room on the floor above.

Away from any more public displays of disgusting affection.

* * *

Two weeks passed by and Reon was reaching the end of his rope with Nayuta constantly stealing his hits. Maybe killing him off really would be the best idea...

The base wasn't even much of a comfort anymore. Rio kept giving him a tongue-lashing whenever he went home about having failed yet another job, Banri and Ren were often way too happy together and it seemed they'd lately tried to make up for the lack of Yuuto and Wataru's presence as the latter two had been recently sent out on a mission to scout out a high-risk threat. Reon didn't truly understand why Rio had sent them since even though they were the top trained assassins of the group alongside Reon, they didn't have a high enough skill level for the task. But then again, Reon supposed that was why Rio had only sent them to scout and not attack; using what top resources he had only to the best of their abilities.

Reon found himself grimacing as he lay on his bed, hands behind his head, thinking about how Yuuto would've definitely taken advantage of it being a scout mission to get Wataru distracted and submitting to him in no time. Wataru was a remarkable assassin, Reon had to give him credit he deserved, but how he dealt with Yuuto was beyond him. Yuuto and Reon had been firm friends back when they'd been recruited, and had originally been a team, that is, until Yuuto stumbled across Wataru.

The redhead had been a lone assassin, having received a mission to kill Yuuto and he'd been on the right track of doing his job until - and Reon had heard the story one too many times for his liking by now - Yuuto had used whatever hidden charm Reon had never noticed before on Wataru and somehow had made this fearless killer fall in love. Yuuto himself had a remarkable way of getting out of life-threatening situations to which Reon doubted even Wataru knew how. 

He heard Banri and Ren's muffled voices from the other side of his door as they came to one of their own rooms in the building and Reon was thankful Rio was at least more interested in their work rather than getting himself into some sort of romance. The only romance Reon had had before was with an old teammate named Miyuki; who now travelled as a lone assassin. Reon admittedly missed his company, and their relationship hadn't been bad, it just hadn't really been romantic enough for them to want to continue it further.

They played around, and soon enough was enough.

"I'm telling you, I could've got the guy so easy had I not tripped over that stupid tree root!" Banri complained.

"I was rather intimidated by him actually, despite getting a good hit on him," Ren replied.

"Lucky for me to have you have my back, eh? You did so well!"

"Th-Thanks Banri-kun~..."

Looking at him, Ren wouldn't look like assassin material, but Reon had quickly learnt from watching one of his jobs that the blue-haired boy had a hidden side he only let loose when the time came for it. His speciality was scouting but he could kill if need be, and it sounded like he'd saved Banri's life once again thanks to it. It was no surprise the two had ended up as romantic partners in their work; just like Yuuto and Wataru, they worked well together. 

Was romance really the key to a successful partnership even with your job being that of an assassin? Yuuto and Wataru had it down, Banri and Ren too. Was that why Miyuki had chosen to leave and go out on his own? Was that why Rio kept to the base and just gave them their orders from the higher ups in the agency? 

He let his mind wander to what Nayuta's agency could be like. Were there even any couples there? He couldn't recall any from his limited knowledge, not even the one time he'd been sent on an undercover mission there (and had failed). Perhaps Reon was just overthinking it all. It wasn't like he missed having Miyuki's hands all over him. It wasn't as if he was jealous of Wataru for having captured so much of Yuuto's attention.

If romance had any place in Reon's life then it would make its mark when it needed to.

_I'm so blaming all this useless and unnecessary thinking on Yuuto for always being so fucking needy around Wataru..._ , he grumbled in his thoughts before closing his eyes and pulling the pillow over his head, forcing himself into some sort of sleep.

* * *

Reon found himself walking home in the rain again. He felt pleased despite the weather for this was the first night in some time that he'd managed to be able to complete his job without Nayuta stealing the spotlight and getting the credit. His head held high and a satisfied smile on his face, the assassin walked among the people as if he hadn't just had to end someone's life a few blocks away. 

They never killed for fun or the innocent; all their jobs were thoroughly checked through before being handed over to the hands of the assassins themselves. They were the good guys.

Reon truthfully hated having to make his trips in the rain but he’d long since learnt to brush his discomfort aside for the sake of completion. He shuddered as he walked, the sniper hung over his back weighing on him gently, accustomed to its weight. There was a sense that he was being watched but he paid it no mind. It was probably just someone wondering why he had the weapon.

A crash and the yowl of a startled cat made him stumble in his tracks and he tensed his shoulders before being slammed into and he had the wind knocked from him as he landed with a harsh thud, his weapon skidding out of his reach. When his initial shock passed, Reon scramble to sit up but then was pushed back down by an unknown weight that had him grit his teeth in pain.

He cracked open his eyes as he struggled to get decent amounts of air into his lungs and he widened his eyes, feeling his heart hammer in his chest before the surprise turned to anger. His eyes narrowed as he growled, “You! I should’ve fucking known getting that hit tonight was too good to be true!”

His ambusher chuckled darkly, “Aw, and here I thought you’d be pleased to see me like always”.

“When the fuck am I ever glad to see you?! You cause me more discomfort than being in the fucking rain! And now the two have come together, just when I was finally having a good night! So fuck you, Nayuta, fuck you!”

Nayuta grinned, chuckling again before putting his weight into his hands and pinning Reon’s shoulders down to the damp ground, “As fun as that sounds, I’m afraid I’ll be the one fucking you tonight before I let you go off home~”

“W-Wait, what? What does that mean?!”

“You know full well what that means, Misono”.

* * *

Reon didn’t remember much else from that encounter. His mind had gone blurry and anything he’d heard was muffled to his memory. Was he thankful that he couldn’t remember? He knew he wasn’t thankful for the way Yuuto was looking at him right now as he watched him lay on the sofa in the base lounge. Wataru had been asked to accompany Rio to a meeting and as much as the two barely saw eye to eye, Rio clearly trusted Wataru’s capability more so than he did others. Reon couldn’t really blame him, Wataru was almost too good at what he did.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Yuuto asked him, looking down at him and Reon just returned a glare his way up.

“What do I keep telling you? How can I be anything but fine if I don’t remember what the fuck happened?”

“That’s what I mean! Reon, you were ambushed by Nayuta! _Nayuta!_ Anything could’ve happened last night before Wataru and I found you!”

“You already said a million times, Yuuto, quit fretting!”

Yuuto scowled, “Well I’m sorry for being worried about what a rival assassin that keeps stealing your hits could’ve done to my friend last night! If this is how you were with Miyuki then maybe he left for a good reason, Reon!”

Reon growled and sat up, ignoring his spinning head for now, “Don’t you fucking dare go there! Not now! You have no idea what I’ve been thinking and feeling for people personally ever since you stupidly fell into a river and had to have your own potential murderer save your pathetic dumbass! Do you even remember how Wataru was originally sent to put an end to your life?! Or do you just forget that detail nowadays since you managed to shack up with him every night?!”

“Th-This isn’t about me! It’s about you! But fine, if you wanna be a stubborn prick about it so badly then next time I might not bother dragging your bitten ass back home when I find it!”

Reon sighed after Yuuto walked off and left him alone, the slam of the door at the back being the last he heard of his long time friend. He really hadn’t wanted to start a fight with Yuuto of all people - someone who did nothing but care for and look out for him - but bringing up Miyuki was a step over the line for Reon in certain circumstances. And Reon biting back about how Yuuto had practically ditched him for Wataru hadn’t exactly helped either of them at this point.

Banri and Ren were out together on another job and with Yuuto successfully pissed at him, Reon had no choice but to try forcing himself to sleep.

His dream was blurry and dark, he could barely make anything out. But he could feel. He could feel hands on his skin. He could feel puffs of hot air being panted into his ear. He could feel pressing on his body and oh God. Oh God, he could feel something inside of him!

He jolted awake and looked around, coming face-to-face with Rio and Wataru having returned from their own task. He placed a hand on his heart, clutching at his shirt tightly as he tried to calm himself down.

“Reon? You alright?” Wataru called to him gently and he nodded.

“I’m fine. I just…bad dream, that’s all,” Reon forced his breathing to keep air in his lungs for longer than a millisecond before looking at Wataru guiltily, “You should go and see Yuuto…he’s probably not doing so well after I kinda pissed him off”.

Wataru tilted his head before silently heading out the back to go and find Yuuto no doubt in one of their rooms.

With the redhead gone, Reon got up to get himself a glass of water while he watched Rio fumble around clacking the keys on his laptop frantically. He sipped the cool liquid, pretending to pay little to no attention and almost choked in surprise when Rio spoke up.

“Misono, you’re curious as to what the meeting was about?”

Putting down his glass before he dropped it, Reon swallowed awkwardly, “Well, if it isn’t too much trouble…”

“We’re going to be staying somewhere else for a little while”.

“Eh? W-Why?”

Rio sighed, “We’re being targeted. Whoever it is has decided to target the base specifically and I want all of us to come out of this alive. So, all of you will be packing your things tomorrow before we head out to our new temporary stay. We’ll wait a week and return if the base isn’t destroyed. If it is, however, we will be staying longer than a week until we can get it fixed up again”.

“Alright…where will we be staying?”

Nobody liked the answer that Rio gave them the following day.

“What?! No. No fucking way are we going to be staying there!” Reon was grinding his teeth together in seething anger as he stood with the rest of the group.

Rio tsked lightly, arms folded, “I explained our situation. We don’t have a choice”.

“But that’s Nayuta’s agency!” Yuuto cut in, “We all know he’s out for Reon for some reason, this is like suicide!”

“Goryo, it’s nothing of the sort. We’ll be on the extra floor they have. According to them, it’s rarely used and so it’s perfect for us with our temporary stay. And besides, I took Matoba with me yesterday for good reason. I needed his approval for this more than anyone else’s”.

Reon half-glared at Wataru purely from his frustration. Banri and Ren shared equal looks of uncertainness while Yuuto shook Wataru’s shoulders.

“What is it?” the brunet asked his partner, “What…have you been hiding from me…? From all of us? Wataru!”

“It wasn’t important until recently!” The redhead snapped accidentally and flashed a guilty look of apology to his boyfriend, “It’s just that that agency…Kikyo and my brother have the same role. I overheard Kikyo talking to someone about this the other day and I knew it was my brother. And you’re right, Yuu, it is Nayuta’s agency too…”

“So you’re a traitor?! A little spy then?!” Reon growled.

Wataru’s eyes narrowed back at him sharply, “I am nothing of the sort! My former agency had nothing to do with theirs. Listen Reon, I hate this as much as you do because I’ve loathed my brother for the longest time but Kikyo’s right, we don’t have a choice but to stay there with them. At least for now…”

Reon backed down and Yuuto took to rubbing Wataru’s back in soothing circles, gently cooing over him. Banri hummed thoughtfully although it sounded distressed and Rio simply looked at them, awaiting their own approval.

Ren spoke up, “If…If this is going to keep us safe then…we should just have to persevere, right? A week can fly by, and we barely spend time at this base as it is what with our jobs. Rio-kun, we’ll still have orders, won’t we?”

Rio nodded.

Banri snapped his fingers, “Then it’s settled! We can just focus on our jobs like usual, and I imagine so will they if they’re assassins like us. So…let’s just pack up our stuff and the sooner we get this started, the sooner it’ll all be over with”.

Reon knew they were right. His encounters with Nayuta had just shaken him and his mind tortured him by playing on the possibilities. Besides, he was an assassin. If Nayuta dare try anything again…then Reon could take the chance to end the tyrant of his nightmares.

* * *

Reon watched with various twitches as Wataru worked the door to their rival agency, repeated pressing the intercom button with that annoying buzz no doubt ringing in his ears by now. Did their rivals have any idea how cold it was out here?

He snuck a glance to Yuuto, who had his fists curled in the pockets of his jacket and knew his friend was anxious for more reasons than one. Finally, Wataru got through to someone and the ex-lone assassin was quick to hiss.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting, can I get a name?”_

“Wataru. …Matoba Wataru. I have company, Nii-san”.

_"Wataru! Well, I am sorry for keeping you waiting now, little brother. You, Kikyo and your companions may enter”._

Reon quickly shared a look with Yuuto, “You heard that voice as clearly as I did, right?”

Yuuto nodded and swallowed harshly with an audible gulp. He quickly strode up to Wataru and grabbed his wrist, tugging him back, “I-I need to talk to you before we go in there, Wataru…”

“What’s wrong, Yuu?”

Reon sighed and stepped to the duo’s side. He and Yuuto were in this one together, “We…we know your brother. Hearing his voice… We were all friends once…before there were more arguments than anything and Yuuto and I went off on our own”.

Yuuto was looking at Wataru with pleading eyes, “Babe, I know you didn’t know we knew him but still…I-if I’d known you were his little brother, I would never have-”

“Never have what? Dated me? Loved me? Did you forget what I said before we left base? I loathed him. So much. I always have and I always will until the day comes where he starts to loathe me”. Wataru huffed lightly, “This isn’t your fault. None of us knew this sort of thing would happen. So don’t worry about it, okay? So long as we can avoid each other as much as possible, it’ll be fine. Besides, at most he’ll want to talk with Kikyo, not us”.

The two friends looked relieved and quickly followed the other three with Yuuto holding Wataru’s hand and Reon hunching his shoulders a little. This was Nayuta’s base ground territory…

* * *

Seeing Kenta again was like the shock of a lifetime and the inquisitive redhead hadn’t taken long to make note of the three of them being so close (Reon, Yuuto and Wataru). Wataru had simply growled in dismissal whenever he was addressed.

“I trust you’re taking good care of him then, Yuuto?” Kenta had asked and Yuuto had simply just nodded his head, not daring himself to speak. There was bad blood between the two of them since a particular argument in the past and Reon was glad his friend was holding his tongue.

“KenKen~...” Came a drawled voice and a tall boy with black hair and blond highlights stepped out of a nearby room, scratching at his head. He perked up at seeing visitors, “Oh, is this them?”

“Yes, this is them. Everyone, this is Akebono Ryo,” Kenta introduced as Ryo hung himself onto Kenta’s shoulders. Reon saw Wataru visibly flinch in disgust from the corner of his eye as Kenta leant to press a kiss to Ryo’s temple. “Ryo, be a dear and show our guests to the floor they’ll be staying on”.

“Sure thing, KenKen~! This way~!” The boy slunk off Kenta and Rio motioned to their group to follow his lead.

Banri and Ren followed, slipping their hands into each other’s. Wataru snatched up Yuuto’s and ducked out of Kenta’s reach with a hiss, his face creased in irritation and determined to make as much space between them as he could. Reon followed at Yuuto’s heels, keeping his senses alert about him as they passed through the corridors and up the stairs.

As they walked along the corridor of the first floor making their way to the second, Reon felt a chill run down his spine as he heard a familiar click of the tongue sound from behind him. He whirled around and his breath caught in his throat.

There stood Asahi Nayuta, grinning at him like a predator about to lunge for its prey.

“You…” Reon whispered breathlessly.

“Me,” Nayuta continued to grin as he prowled around Reon, “I was informed of your lovely visit. Temporary stay. Oh, but you do look much more appetising in this light than you did in that dark alley~”

“What the fuck did you do to me? I remember the feelings but nothing else so tell me!”

“Before you go thinking I’m some sort of psycho-”

“You are”.

“-I got your consent”.

Reon blanked, “…What? Consent for what?”

Nayuta chuckled and tipped Reon’s chin up, stroking with the tip of his finger, “Why do you think I’ve been tailing you all this time? It was never because I hated you, that’s for sure. I just…wanted to play with you~”

“You could’ve cost me my job, asshole”.

“Could have done. But I didn’t because Kikyo knows he needs you and so do the higher ups. Admittedly, I need you too. Heh, and since you’ll be staying nearby, perhaps you and me can have a repeat of the other night but I promise this time I’ll make it much more special~”

Reon opened his mouth to retort but found the words couldn’t come out. He found himself blushing and cursed himself for what he was about to do. If he did this then maybe Nayuta could get off and leave him alone for good. If he’d been tailing Reon just for that kind of interaction then surely Reon could give him that.

_Yes,_ he thought to himself, _I can do that. I didn’t have any ties to Miyuki when we did it so why should Nayuta be any different? I can just kill him afterward before he decides for it to try happening again…_

“Fine. I’ll meet you here tomorrow night. Give me your best shot”.

* * *

Reon didn’t tell anyone about the night he spent with Nayuta as he’d agreed. There was no reason for him to. He now had Nayuta as his next target - a personal mission.

He knew Nayuta was watching him and he tried to ignore the way his heart thudded in his chest excitedly when he caught his eye. Even when the week’s stay was nearly up, he’d had several opportunities to just rid of Nayuta and yet he would always hesitate. He had a feeling he knew why and yet he prayed that it wasn’t true.

It didn’t help that this time he remembered Nayuta’s voice and his actions this time. That rasped voice hissing words of love and affection in his ear. _“I love you”._

He decided to see someone he knew was an expert in this situation. Knocking on Yuuto’s door, it was quickly answered by Wataru who moved aside to let him in and Yuuto looked up from where he lay on the bed they’d clearly been sharing together despite there being two in the room (he wondered if Banri and Ren had done the same).

“What’s up?” Yuuto asked, silently grunting as Wataru flopped down on top of him.

“It’s…it’s about Nayuta”.

That caught both their interest.

“I…I spent the other night with him”.

“What?! What did he do, Reon?! Are you hurt?! I’ll kill the bastard!” Yuuto cursed and Reon shook his head, biting his lip for a moment and chewing (he could still feel how Nayuta’s lips had been pressed against his own, how his tongue had invaded his mouth and how he’d just let it happen).

“He said that he’d been watching me all this time because he wanted…to be with me. He said last night during our…activity…that he loved me… A-And now I can’t stop thinking about it! My heart goes crazy when I see him or think about him. I just…is this how you guys felt? When you guys started to figure things out together. You were rivals once…or of the sort. I mean, Wataru, you wanted Yuuto dead and yet you somehow changed that plan and ended up loving him. Is that what I’m going through now?”

Yuuto blanked and shared a look with Wataru, silently reading each other before the redhead answered, “So you slept with Nayuta”.

Reon yelped a little. He didn’t expect anyone to say it aloud.

Wataru continued, “Let’s say Nayuta means what he’s told you; did it feel genuine?”

“I guess so…”

“Then it must be. I doubt he’d go through all the trouble to sleep with you twice just to rile you up. I was thrown off when Yuu started flirting with me whenever I’d corner him. At first I thought it was just to distract me and it kept working. But then when he got bolder and actually kissed me, I felt powerless against him,” Wataru’s eyes softened as Yuuto ran his fingers through his hair affectionately, “I kept thinking about it and soon I didn’t want to kill him anymore. I still thought that maybe he was just playing with me but I remember the sincerity of his confession by the lake…”

Yuuto picked up, gazing at his partner fondly, “I meant every word of it. From how there was the thrill of the chase and how I thought about him so much that eventually I knew I’d truly fallen in love with him. So, I got him to start dating me and then invited him into our agency. You know the rest from there yourself, my friend”.

Reon nodded, mostly to himself. Was he in love with Nayuta? Perhaps not quite to the extent that his friends were but it felt much more than it ever had with Miyuki. And if Nayuta was just lying to him and leading him on with some stupid little game, toying with his heart? Then Reon would have no problem killing him.

“...Thanks guys. I…I think I know what I can do now. Besides, I guess the next stage for you guys would be proposing, eh Yuuto?”

There was a mixture of choking and spluttering from them both and Reon left the room chuckling to himself.

* * *

Before Reon knew it, their week’s stay was up. He knew he should be readying his belongings like the others but instead he was making it his mission to sought out Nayuta - which didn’t prove to be too difficult when he discovered him up on the roof. It was Reon’s area of expertise.

“Nayuta”.

“Misono,” Nayuta grinned and beckoned him closer to where he stood leant against a vent wall and smoking, “You’re leaving tomorrow morning, hm?”

“We are…I wanted to see you beforehand though”.

“Huh?”

“Do you like me?” It came out a little harsher than Reon had intended and he wanted to turn and run but forced himself to keep his eyes level with Nayuta’s own.

They burned into him - just as they had done in their shared nights - and he welcomed it.

“Haa?” Nayuta snapped his teeth together, “What kind of question is that?”

“A serious one! I slept with you to get you off my back but then you said those three stupid little words and it’s all I can think about! I almost hit Banri on our group job yesterday because I was distracted by it!” Reon clenched his fists, “So tell me, Asahi Nayuta…what is it that you feel about me?”

Nayuta abandoned his smoke, flicking it to the ground and stomping it out with his foot. He used the same hand to grip Reon’s chin between his fingers and his breath ghosted over Reon’s lips as he leant in close.

“I told you. I love you. There was no other reason for me to tail you all this time. Why? Are you bothered by it? Are you going to kill me~?” he mixed in a chuckle for the last question and Reon’s heart picked up at the teasing.

His own voice came out as merely a whisper, “I was…but now I don’t feel as though I can. Now I know your true intentions, now I remember how it feels to be so close with you in nights of passion…is it bad to want more of that? You’re not…like him… Miyuki. My former partner. You’re different Nayuta and it captivates me! I want so much more of you than I ever imagined wanting with him.”

Nayuta smirked as Reon’s hands came to grip at the collar of his jacket. His own hands let him go only to rest on his hips and tug him just that little bit closer together. Their lips brushed together before pressing firmer against each other and Reon didn’t even shudder in discomfort when the breeze kicked up and he felt the underlying wetness in the air signalling an oncoming downpour.

When they parted, Nayuta’s eyes were even more like glittering flames and Reon could only stare into them in awe. How had this bastard managed to make him feel like this? He’d never truly know or understand but that didn’t mean to say he hated it. He liked Nayuta touching him, kissing him…claiming him.

“I should go…”

“You have until tomorrow morning. What’s the rush?”

“...Are we…a thing now? A-An item, a couple, wh-whatever…”

“If you want it, then I want it”.

Reon blinked slowly before meeting Nayuta for another kiss, pulling back with that gentle, wet sound of their lips parting. Nayuta’s arms tightened around him and he chuckled; lighter and sweeter than any other time Reon had heard it.

“So, since you don’t leave until the morning…what do you say we have one final night spent in each other’s arms?”

Reon nodded with a chuckle of his own, “I say let’s do it. But, I won’t let it be the final night. Not while we’re feeling the way we are”.

As he let Nayuta kiss him again and again up on that rooftop, Reon thought back to all the times he’d spent with Miyuki and how he’d resented Yuuto and Wataru’s acts of PDA and how he’d never truly understood what Banri and Ren could see in each other. But, he understood it now. All of it.

And if Nayuta ever broke his heart - Reon smirked into their kiss - then he could just go back to his original plan of killing Nayuta anyway.

After all, he was an assassin. And a good one at that.


End file.
